Rhajat
Syalla (シャラ Syara) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is voiced by Kana Akutsu in the Japanese version. Profile Syalla is the daughter of Tsukuyomi. Personality Syalla is extremely prejudiced and stalks those she deems "compatible" with her. She thinks her father is childish. She often spends her days researching dubious spells. She has the best thighs in the army. Her birthday is April 1st. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance): Supports 'Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Both Genders) *Kanna (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Deere *Shinonome *Hisame *Kisaragi *Gurei *Foleo (3rd path only) *Lutz (3rd path only) Other Supports * Tsukuyomi * Kinu * Matoi * Mitama * Ophelia (3rd path only) * Kanna (Female) -If Syalla is her mother * Kanna (Male) -If Syalla is his sister * Shigure -If Syalla is his sister * Syalla's Mother Class Sets *'Base Class: 'Spellcaster - Promotes to Exorcist and Basara *'Parental Inheritance Class:' **Tsukuyomi - Oni Savage - Promotes to Shura and Blacksmith **Hinoka - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara **Sakura - Priestess - Promotes to War Priestess and Exorcist **Azura - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Orochi - Herb Merchant - Promotes to Great Merchant and Puppeteer **Kagerou - Ninja - Promotes to Elite Ninja and Puppeteer **Oboro - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara **Hana - Samurai - Promotes to Trueblade and Weapon Master **Setsuna - Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior **Mozume - Villager - Promotes to Weapon Master and Great Merchant **Felicia - Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Effie - Knight - Promotes to General and Great Knight **Nyx - Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight *'Buddy Class:' **Matoi - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Mitama - Priestess - Promotes to War Priestess and Exorcist **Ophelia - Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight *'Marriage Class:' **Shigure - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Deere - Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Shinonome - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara **Hisame - Samurai - Promotes to Trueblade and Weapon Master **Kisaragi - Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior **Gurei - Ninja - Promotes to Elite Ninja and Puppeteer **Foleo - Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Lutz - Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Revenant Knight Etymology Syalla's Japanese name is an anagram of Tharja's Japanese name (Sallya). Trivia *Syalla is very similar to Tharja in a variety of ways, including appearance, personality, and color scheme. **She also shares her Japanese voice actor, Kana Akutsu. **Syalla (Syara) is an anagram of Sallya (Sārya), Tharja's Japanese name. **Syalla implies in her S-Support with both Avatars that she will reincarnate into Tharja and that they will reincarnate into ''Awakening's'' Avatar, and promises to fall for them at first sight and love them eternally. **Her birthday, April 1st, is also one day ahead Tharja's, April 2nd. Coincidentally, her birthday falls on April Fool's Day. **Syalla's special trait of "having the best thighs in the army" could reference to Tharja's own special trait of "having the best body in the army" in the Japanese version of Awakening. *Syalla is the only female unit in Fates that can have an S-Support with a Female Avatar. **She is the first and thus far only female unit who can be in a romantic relationship with another woman. **Zero and Syalla are the only units able to S-Support with an Avatar of either gender. Gallery FEF Syalla My Room Model.png|Syalla's model for My Room. FEF Syalla Twitter Icon.png|Syalla's official twitter icon. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters